She Said Yes
by Always Hopeful
Summary: ONESHOT! COMPLETE! A songfic to how Minera and Albus got together. She moved iinto his rooms after he became Headmaster, and that's where it all started. She said yes, I said wow


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything dealing with Harry Potter or anything like that!**

**A/N: Okay, I am sitting here at my computer and I am watching Cat's by Andrew Lloyd Webber, so naturally I want to write about everybody's favorite cat, Minerva McGonagall! LOL! I hope you guys like this story.**

**She Said Yes…**

Albus Dumbledore was thrilled. Armondo Dippit had recently retired and, being his Deputy Headmaster, Albus was automatically promoted to the Headmaster's position. Currently, he had just entered his new office, several boxes levitating behind him. He set them gently on the floor and thought about his recent good fortune. Surely, he would miss his dear friend and, now, former employer, Armondo. He had learned a lot under the instruction of Professor Armondo Dippit. He had learned more under his watchful eye than he had from anyone else.

But he was sure glad that he was the one to replace him. Though he knew it would be a challenging job, he felt he was up to doing his absolute best. He didn't know exactly how he would do it, but somehow he would make Armondo proud of leaving the school under the care of Albus Dumbledore.

He was brought out of his musings by the crackle of his fireplace. He looked down to where the coals sat and saw the beautiful, young face of the woman who was to take his place of Transfigurations professor, Minerva McGonagall.

_SHE MOVED INTO MY OLD APARTMENT  
THAT'S HOW WE GOT THIS WHOLE THING STARTED  
SHE CALLED AND SAID THAT I HAD MAIL  
WAITING THERE FOR ME  
_

"Oh, hello Minerva, dear," he said, smiling. She was every bit as beautiful as he had remembered her being when she was his student. Her eyes were still the same wonderful green; her hair still fell in the same waves of ebony; and she was as intelligent as just about any woman he had ever known. "Tell me, what might I do for you this fine morning?"

"Morning, Albus?" laughed Minerva. "It is well past noon?"

"Is it?" he asked. He pulled out the pocket watch his father had given him when he was only twelve. He frowned. "Hmm, I suppose it is." Restoring the watch to where it belonged, he looked at her and smiled. "Anyhow, what may I do for you?"

"Well, I hate to interrupt you while you are still moving into your new office, Albus, but it would appear that you've left a number of things here in your old office."

"Really? Have I?" he asked, racking his mind for what he possibly could have left. Minerva nodded.

"Yes," she replied. "It seems you have forgotten a few books, a pair of interesting socks," she smiled at that, "and some letters from the ministry."

"Oh dear," replied Albus. "Well, then, I suppose I must come down and get them, won't I?"

"Would you prefer that I just send them to you for you, Albus?" she asked.

"No need, my dear," he said. "I'll come and get them." He wanted a good excuse to come to her room for a visit, anyway, though he never would have said so.

_  
I TOLD HER THAT I'D COME AND GET IT  
HOW COULD I KNOW IN JUST A MINUTE  
THAT I'D BE STANDING FACE TO FACE  
WITH MY OWN DESTINY  
_

The moment Minerva was gone, Albus sighed. He knew the feelings he had begun to harbor for his former student were wrong. He had spent the good first part of her seventh year denying the fact that he did, indeed, feel something more for her than friendship. But, he rationalized; he knew that nothing would happen, just as long as he kept his mouth shut.

A few moments later, he was standing in her office, formerly his own, and he was surprised at how fast she had unpacked and made the place her own. Then again, it didn't really surprise him; he knew that she had always been a perfectionist, as well as prompt and efficient in everything she did. The door to her private chambers opened and he smiled.

"Here we are," she smiled, handing him a box with the few things she had mentioned.

"Thank you, Minerva," he replied as he took the box from her. "To be honest, I do not think I would have noticed any of these things were gone until I had gone to use them."

"Really, Albus, I cannot understand how anyone can forget completely about something they belonged." She said this in a serious tone, but she could not keep the smile from spreading across her face.

"Well, as I am sure you might remember, Minerva, I have never been one for organization." Albus chuckled.

"I know that, all too well, I fear," she smiled. She sighed inwardly as she mentally slapped herself for the millionth time since she graduated Hogwarts. She had been falling fast for her former teacher, and she knew how stupid it was that is should happen. It went against everything that was logical or sensible in her life, and that's when it hit her. Attraction, or even love, was never logical or sensible; it had never been so in all of life's history, and it never would be. Albus stretched.

"Oh, I fear all this moving of boxes has somewhat tuckered me out," he said. "I'm not as young as I once was, you know?"

"Oh, Albus," smiled Minerva, "that is not true. I believe that you are only old when you have to depend on your children and grandchildren to take care of you. THAT is when you are too old." Albus looked at her, his eyebrows raised.

"Really?" he asked. She nodded. "Well, in that case, your opinion is that you could be over a hundred, like I am, and still be young?"

"And, you could be sixty, and be considered old because you need others to look after you," Minerva finished.

"Indeed," he smiled. He yawned. "Well, then I suppose it is time for a quick nap, since I've been up since five this morning and it is now nearing one o' clock." He headed towards the door, his box of things in his hands.

"Have a nice nap, Headmaster," smiled Minerva. He thanked her and was about to walk out when a thought struck him. Surely, if Minerva did not think him old, then perhaps she would not object to perhaps having dinner with him. He turned around and, acting on an impulse, blurted his question out before he could talk himself out of it.

"Say, Minerva? Do you think perhaps we could have dinner sometime? Say, tonight perhaps?" Minerva was quite taken aback by his question. Her heart flitted about as she smiled at him. Perhaps he was interested in her, but she didn't let that thought get to her. It could have just been a business dinner.

"Sure, I'd like that Albus," she said. His eye twinkled.

"It's a date, then?" he asked. Perhaps he shouldn't have gotten his hopes up, but he was thrilled when she nodded. _'Wow,'_ he thought. _'This is great!'_

"Yes, a date," she replied.

"I'll see you about eight then?" he asked, his heart flying.

"At eight," smiled Minerva, her heart also doing quite a number. With that, he smiled and left. It was fate, and they both knew it.

_  
OHH AND WE SAT THERE TALKING JUST LIKE WE WERE OLD FRIENDS  
OHH THEN I ASKED HER...CAN I SEE YOU AGAIN  
SHE SAID YES, AND I SAID WOW  
AND SHE SAID WHEN, AND I SAID HOW ABOUT RIGHT NOW  
LOVE CAN'T WAIT THEN I ASKED IF SHE BELEIVED IN FATE,  
AND SHE SAID YES  
_

Promptly at eight o' clock, Albus showed up at her bedroom door. He was nervous. First of all, he had not been on a date in quite a while. He had been so busy lately that he just had not found the time to socialize with many women. Second of all, this was Minerva McGonagall, former student, and the only female he had felt he could possibly grow to love if he wasn't careful.

He knew that he did have to be careful. There was a great possibility that this date _could_ and _would_ go horribly wrong. After all, there was a huge age difference between them, and thus far, he was not sure if that might put a strain on the date or pose a problem with Minerva.

But, he reminded himself, she had already consented to a first date and that was the hardest step of all. She had agreed when she could have said no, so there was obviously some degree of mutual attraction.

Ooooooooooo

_  
THE DAYS FLEW BY JUST LIKE A FAST TRAIN  
AND NOTHING ELSE HAS BEEN ON MY BRAIN  
EXCEPT THE THOUGHT OF HOW SHE MAKES ME  
THE MAN I WANT TO BE  
_

They had, since that night, gone out numerous times. They ignored the strange glances they received from onlookers, choosing, instead, to concentrate on their time together. It became apparent to all, themselves included, that they belonged together, and it wasn't long before they began to fall for each other faster than an apple from a tree.

Albus enjoyed being with Minerva because she made him feel younger and more alive than he had in so long. He couldn't remember when he had last enjoyed being with a woman as he enjoyed being with her. While they were out, he took care to show her the most fun she'd had in her life, all the while allowing her to further the relationship at any time she chose. At night, he would lie awake in bed and think of her, all the while a smile playing on his lips.

She was exactly the woman he had always wanted to be with, and he knew she felt the same about him.

Minerva felt beautiful, wanted, needed, and loved every time she went out with Albus. Yes, it was crazy to think of the two of them as a couple, but somehow it just fit. The thought of Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore together made more sense than a lot of other things she had heard of. Why? She did not really know. But it did, and that was all she cared about.

_  
SHE'S THE ONE I WANT FOR A MILLION REASONS  
LOVING HER IS JUST LIKE BREATHING  
IT'S EASY AND IT'S OBVIOUS  
SHE WAS MADE FOR ME  
_

Months had passed since that first night. About eight months, to be exact. They had spent every spare moment they could together. And tonight, exactly eight months since he first asked her out, Albus was prepared to take the next big step. School was almost out, and if everything went according to plan, then he would have a lot to look forward to within the next months.

He made his way slowly to her private rooms. He was scheduled to pick her up for their date at promptly seven o' clock, and it was now six thirty. He had rehearsed what he was going to say to her over and over again, despite the small voice inside his head which said that he would not be able to tell her exactly the way he planned. It had been his experience within the past eight months that when he was around her, he forgot completely what he wanted to tell her and how he was going to tell her. More often than not, he would simply blurt things out without a second thought. But this time, he was determined not to blurt out the one question he had.

_  
OHH THEN IT HAPPENED ONE NIGHT, LOOKING IN HER EYES  
OHH WHEN I POPPED THE QUESTION, MUCH TO MY SURPRISE  
_

"Hello, darling," Minerva whispered against his lips after he had entered and the door had been closed. They had to be careful about showing any signs of affection in public. They couldn't have the students knowing about their relationship. Just not yet, that is. They would have to wait some time before they could bring their relationship out of the shadows. He kissed her warmly.

"Hello, Tabby," he replied once they broke apart. "For you." He handed her a bouquet of roses. She smiled and took them.

"Thank you, Albus," she replied. "Let me just place them in some water and we shall be on our way." She shrunk an old vase into a new one, without any cracks, and filled it with water. Once the flowers were arranged, she walked back to Albus. "It's a bit early, even for you. But I don't mind." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"For you, my dear, I would wait for weeks until you were ready," he replied. "Actually, there was a matter of great importance that I wished to discuss with you."

"Oh?" asked Minerva, her eyebrows rising to her hairline. "And what might that be?" Albus fumbled in his pocket and wrapped his long fingers around the small box. Still there.

"Won't you please sit down?" Minerva did, the entire time curious as to what he could possibly want. He cleared his throat and tried to recall what he had spent the past few weeks rehearsing again and again, not only in his mind, but in front of the mirror and Fawkes as well.

"Minerva, we have been seeing each other for eight months now, and I feel as though we could not get any closer than we are now. You know I love you, right?" She smiled at him.

"Of coarse I do, Albus," she said. "Just like you know how much I love you." He cleared his throat again.

"Good," he replied. "Well, then I must ask you this…" He pulled the box out of his pocket and opened it. Minerva gasped as she saw a diamond ring with two emeralds on either side. "Will you marry me? Will you allow me to call you mine?" Tears began to fall from her eyes, and though Albus felt he knew what the answer was, it came as quite a shock to him when she threw her arms around his neck and said yes.

_  
SHE SAID YES, AND I SAID WOW  
AND SHE SAID WHEN, AND I SAID HOW ABOUT RIGHT NOW  
LOVE CAN'T WAIT, THEN I ASKED IF SHE BELEIVED IN FATE,  
AND SHE SAID YES  
_

Tears were still flowing when he slipped it upon her finger and pulled her onto his lap. They were so excited that they could not contain themselves. He kissed her and she kissed him. Then, she hugged him until he thought he might never be able to breathe again.

"Wow, I suppose I did the right thing when I asked you to marry me," he laughed. She pulled back slightly and pretended to glare at him. She looked at the ring.

"Oh, Albus," she said, a contented smile upon her face. "When?" Albus shrugged.

"I'll suppose you'll want a big wedding, so that could take a few months to plan," he replied. She glared at him.

"No, as a matter of fact, I don't," she said. "I wouldn't mind if we just eloped." Albus' eyes twinkled.

"Really?" he asked. She thought about it a few moments.

"Well, perhaps it would be nice to have a few close friends and family members." Albus chuckled.

"Of coarse."

_  
SO WE CALLED THE PREACHER FAMILY AND FRIENDS  
AND NOTHINGS BEEN THE SAME SINCE  
SHE SAID YES, AND I SAID WOW  
AND SHE SAID WHEN, AND I SAID HOW ABOUT RIGHT NOW  
LOVE CAN'T WAIT THEN I ASKED IF SHE BELEIVED IN FATE,  
AND SHE SAID YES  
_

So, that is exactly what happened. They invited a few friends and the next day, they were married. The years rolled by, and they had faced many hardships. But they also had many joys and so many years of happiness together. Through the good times, the bad times, and the in between times; through heartaches and blessings; through children, grandchildren, and the such; through weddings and funerals; through that thing called life, they stayed together.

And that is the life of Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore and Minerva Katherine McGonagall, the best kept secret Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had seen since Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw. He asked her if she would marry him, and, as was expected…

_  
SHE SAID YES_

**A/N2: Okay, this one has been brewing for a while now, so I just got to finishing it today. Sorry it took so long, but I knew that the song fit them to a "T". LOL! Thanks for reading if you've gotten this far and a review is much appreciated. Remember, I respond to all reviews which are left in my little box, so please press the little button on the bottom of the screen and drop me a line. I'd really like to hear from you. I reply to ALL signed reviews. I would reply to anonymous ones as well, but, alas, I can't unless you leave your email. So if you want a reply, at least leave your email and I'll reply, unless you don't want me to, in which case just let me know. Thanks a lot, peoples. Always Hopeful**


End file.
